emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7973 (26th October 2017)
Plot Megan rushes to Holdgate Farm where a paramedic assures her Eliza is fine. He advises that if it happens again, she should talk to Eliza's GP about reviewing her medication. Jai is struggling after witnessing his daughter have a seizure. Paddy, still dressed as a clown, reveals to Chas that he knows she was seeing someone in Dublin. Lawrence shows Robert the news story about the mannequin. Robert lies Tim is haunting him so he's been trying to keep his mind off of it. Lachlan has passed his driving test. Chrissie accepts Lawrence's offer for her and Lachlan to move back into Home Farm. At the party, Faith asks Chas to be part of her life. The mother and daughter hug before deciding to start over. Charity sits in Hilary's Wine Bar and orders champagne. Tom notices Charity but doesn't approach her. Sarah is disappointed to learn Debbie didn't buy Jacobs Fold. Eric mentions Debbie has made an arrangement with the new owner to rent the property but Debbie denies it. Tom sends Graham over to find out what Charity wants. After establishing Charity hasn't met Tom and doesn't know what he looks like, Graham improvises and tells Charity he's really Tom Waterhouse. Tom watches the exchange from the other side of the wine bar. Sarah can't understand why Debbie won't rent Jacobs Fold. Graham tells Charity he likes to be anonymous so he can get to know the people he's working with. Chas calls in at Tall Trees Cottage where she explains to Paddy that Dara, her boyfriend in Ireland, was good looking but boring. Paddy orders Chas to go home. Charity tries it on with 'Tom' and suggests they get a bottle and head back to his suite. Graham questions what Charity wants so Charity requests some more money. Graham walk off. Lachlan is hopeful Lawrence will get him a Porsche now he's passed his test. Drunken Charity takes a shine to Hugo, who tells her he's a hedge fund manager. Cain drowns his sorrows with a bottle of whisky in the shop. When Jai orders Cain to stop feeling sorry for himself as he has three healthy children, Cain goes for Jai. Faith drags intoxicated Cain outside. Megan informs Jai about a support group tomorrow. Debbie talks to Moira about her latest falling out with Charity and how her mother wants her to rinse Tom. Debbie wonders who needs men, but Moira states it's sometimes about wanting a man. Debbie questions if Moira still wants Cain. Moira avoids the question. Charity returns to the pub with Hugo and leads him upstairs. Chas head back to Tall Trees where she and Paddy make up. Charity goes downstairs to find Hugo robbing the pub till. Charity tries to grab the money but Hugo is armed with a screwdriver so she orders him to go and not come back. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Hugo - Emanuel Brierley Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, stairway and corridor *Home Farm - Office' *Hilary's Wine Bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,520,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes